Amor de la Madre Escarlata
by specterwolf3
Summary: Un sacrificio, la vida del demonio oscuro, la vida del serafín guardián, ambas almas darán origen a lo desconocido, un nombre que era considerado un cuento, un relato que se volvió leyenda, una leyenda que se volvió eterna...
Aclaración del autor:

Antes de comenzar el fic debo aclarar algo, este fic participa del reto "Efecto Mariposa" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", ahora sí, disfruten.

Disclaimer: la obra de Harry Potter le pertenece a su legitima creadora, Rowling, lo que no sea perteneciente a su obra es de mi parte, llevo a cabo esto sin ningún fin lucrativo.

En lo más profundo de un valle cuya historia está repleta de magia y de personas cuyos nombres son sinónimo de leyenda yace una casa, esta casa por fuera no tiene nada de especial por fuera, pero es adentro donde mora su secreto bien guardado, este hogar es de la familia Potter, una familia con un antiguo y largo linaje de magos, tanto respetados como odiados por muchos de sus compañeros pura sangre, dentro de sus paredes yace el orgullo de la familia, el conocimiento es poder, dice el dicho, y cuan cierto es, en uno de sus cuartos, el más grande que es como cinco juntos, es lo que los Potter acumularon durante su legado, a través de martirios, de batallas, de combates, de derramar la sangre por un ideal, por una causa, la gran biblioteca de la familia, en una de las mesa hay una enorme pila de libros, al menso diez de estos apilados de manera desordenada, notas y hojas con garabatos en el piso y cercano a la mesa, más libros abiertos en varias páginas marcando varios pasajes o conceptos, cada uno más diferente al anterior, en la mesa está dormida una persona con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y un manuscrito debajo, su largo cabello de un rojo fuego escarlata cae en cascada dispersándose de manera uniforme pero que le otorga una sutil belleza pocas veces vista, sus labios carnosos y suaves a la vista se abren y cierran dejando salir una suave corriente de aire caliente, sus cejas contrayéndose como si tuviera pesadillas o pesares, de golpe un pequeño ruido la ha reclamado de los brazos de Morfeo….

Es un llanto, el llanto de un niño la despierta, lentamente aun somnolienta muestra su más grande herencia de su familia, los ojos de un verde esmeralda profundo que brilla con luz propia, incluso con la magia de esta hechicera parece solo iluminar la oscuridad de este lugar, una sensación de poder es desprendida de dicha hermosa joya, ambas esmeraldas miran el lugar donde se encuentra, busca algo, se levanta con un libro flotando lentamente o mejor dicho, de manera muy perezosa a unos centímetros a su lado, la mujer camina suavemente como si con el más mínimo ruido alerta más al infante que esta sollozando en alguna parte, su calzado resuena con pasos ecos que rompen el silencio de la gran biblioteca, se acerca hacia el centro donde un gran sillón de cuero rojo con el estampado de un grifo doble con dos espadas cruzadas la saluda, responsando ahí yace un infante, un bebe de no más de 4 meses de vida, su cabello negro es como el azabache, el cuervo o la obsidiana, parece brillar cuando las cortinas se mueven dejando entrar los rayos del sol, el infante es recogido en los brazos de la mujer y esta empieza a cantar suavemente, su voz dulce sale como susurros, solo el bebe los oye, cuando la voz de su ángel guardián se hace un poco más tímida al final abre sus ojitos, deja ver lo que lo une a la dama que lo está acobijando….

Los mismos ojos de tono esmeralda brillan con curiosidad infantil, la mira fijamente, la analiza, la reconoce y ríe, ríe con júbilo e inocencia, la madre solo le da una hermosa sonrisa pero esta es amarga, un día más y no encuentra respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas, desde hace ya medio año que ella y su amado tuvieron que esconderse del lord oscuro, su antiguo director les dio este consejo, que buscaran refugio mientras se preparaban…

Pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, la mujer sabía que algo les estaba ocultando, sabe que su niño está atado a su enemigo, una profecía, versos cuyas palabras atan el destino y lo doblegan a la voluntad de los hombres, teme por él, llora por él, no sabe qué hacer, días y noches a buscado algo, cualquier cosa que le pueda dar a su niño como ayuda contra su inevitable oponente, muchas veces discutió por la terquedad de su marido ante el anciano mago, su fe le pertenece de manera indiscutible, la mujer ya cansada se volvió a su investigación, una manera de poder luchar contra el oscuro, ella cree fervientemente en la luz, pero sabe lo que puede brindar la oscuridad….cuando recibieron la visita del mejor amigo de la familia, y padrino del niño le pidió secretamente unos cuantos tomos de la familia que había abandonado años atrás, su conocimiento en lo arcano y lo prohibido podría dar una respuesta, pero el precio a pagar es alto, pero en esta situación deben tomarse medidas, a espaldas de su amor busca un ritual antiguo, más solo encuentra versos, un canto o poema, pero sus palabras dejan una sensación de pesar en su alma, su corazón se va quebrando al saber los efectos que tendrán, y los resultados la hacen llorar desconsoladamente mientras acuna a su bebe…

 _Ohh alma en pena_

 _Al borde de la Muerte_

 _Cuyos ojos se cierran eternamente_

 _Tú, el pecador_

 _Haced frente al dolor_

 _Aquel que ansia concretar su deseo_

 _Atrapado cual reo_

 _Derramad vuestra sangre_

 _Entregad vuestra carne_

 _Olvidad quien eres_

 _Morid en su mano_

 _Unir vuestra alma a tu amo_

 _Renaced y servir_

 _Ahora y siempre…_

El pasaje es corto, pero una memoria le llega, un cuento, una fabula, una leyenda que había encontrado en uno de sus muchos libros en el periodo de su escuela, recuerda como se vio fascinada en el tema sobre entes, seres fantásticos que eran la personificación de la voluntad de los hombres, como su hoja era la manifestación de su pacto, o tan oscuros como el abismo mismo cuya hoja era tan roja como la sangre que derramaban, pero también recordó que eran simples versos o cantos, más no había dos palabras que la confundían pero la llenaban de un profundo deseo de conocer más, donde ningún otro busco respuesta, Espíritus Demonio…Supuestamente bajo sus propias conjeturas e hipótesis, eran una muy rara clase de familiar, pero para crearlo el mismo lanzador debía ser el sacrificio para traerlo a este mundo, y por el verso parece que ella olvidaría todo o se convertiría en algo sin saber nada de su niñito, solo el deber de protegerlo como su familiar, su espíritu demonio, y eso le llenaba de pesar, más sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa llego a su rostro manchado de lagrimas, al menos estaría con su hijo, cerró los ojos de esmeralda y respiro profundamente, amaba a su marido, pero amaba mucho más al fruto de su vientre, con esa determinación se puso a buscar rituales, los más centrados en cadenas del alma y para la convocación o creación de familiares, ya que el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

Los meses pasaban, día tras día, leyó, escribió y trazo las líneas del círculo ritual en el cuarto de su hijo, sabía que el oscuro iría directamente a por su niño, más de una vez su marido trato de disuadirla, palabras dulces cual veneno ponzoñoso, y más de una vez le dijo que si no iba a ayudarla que simplemente no la molestara, y dando un portazo se encerraba con el infante y contenía las lagrimas para seguir con su obra, este ritual era una creación suya, cada línea, cada runa era solo para este propósito, dos círculos, el exterior era para recibir magia enemiga y mortal, lo contendría y lo absorbería en parte mientras la otra parte seria reflejada de nuevo al lanzador, este una vez caído tomaría su fuerza vital, su alma, como catalizador, al mismo tiempo el creador del ritual, se suicidaría, su sangre cargada con el mana de su núcleo mágico, el circulo interior tomaría esta sangre derramada que quemaría como si fuera la llama de la eternidad, quemando con tal intensidad que no dejaría nada, ambas energías opuestas, una cargada de intenciones asesinas y la otra del más piro deseo de amor y protección se fusionarían, dar la sangre y la carne como contenedor y las almas darán origen a una nueva dejando nada de las anteriores….

Ahora solo debía esperar, pero cuanto más esperaba más incomoda y temerosa se ponía, miles de preguntas la asaltaban sin piedad alguna, cuestiones sobre su ritual, su efectividad, si le hará algo a su hijo, a corto y largo plazo, pero lo que más le molestaba y aterraba no era su inevitable muerte, era el saber que nunca seria parte de la vida de su retoño desde ese momento, pero el amor es ciego y terco, si amas, amaras para siempre….

Así la tan ansiada noche llego, fue en la fiesta de Halloween, la mujer estaba en el cuarto de su niño, este dormido ajeno a las maldades y crueldades que le espera su nombre, cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe abajo en la cocina, como algo se quebraba con fuerza, seguido de los lentos pasos que subían la escalera, su marido estaba con el director de urgencia, no volvería al menos en media hora, con rapidez se levanto y se arremango la camisa para mostrar su brazo derecho, saco un cuchillo de obsidiana con el borde con pequeños dientes, se hizo un profundo tajo para dejar correr la sangre como un caudal de manera constante, cerró los ojos y en silencio pensó en cada runa que había tallado, llenándolas de mana, de energía pura, las líneas en el suelo brillaron esperando, y canto…

 _O amo mío_

 _Escuchad mi juramento_

 _Ser testigo de mi sacramento_

 _Entrego mi cuerpo_

 _Que será eterno_

 _Derramo mi sangre_

 _Hasta el final de los tiempos_

 _Mi alma le pertenece_

 _Ha de mandar_

 _He de obedecer_

 _Su palabra será ley_

 _Usted será mi rey…_

La puerta se abría lentamente, un presagio de muerte, un hombre encapuchado avanzo y se mostro, su mano se extendió, tan pálida como la de un muerto, su capucha se bajo demostrando un rostro lleno de locura y demencia, el ansia del poder sin importar los métodos a cometer, los pecados por llevar a cabo. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no había palabras, el ser de rostro pálido sonrió demostrando colmillos como los de una serpiente, una sonrisa de arrogancia como si la victoria ya estaba de su lado, la mujer entrecerró los suyos, miro de reojo a su más grande tesoro, dio una última sonrisa junto a su ultima lagrima, levanto el cuchillo y se apunto al corazón, miro al mago oscuro, este la miraba curioso como si esto fuera un buen espectáculo, sonreía divertido ante la escena. Mientras la mujer se enterraba el arma blanca en su carne recito la última parte del aria….

 _Yo seré vuestra espada y vuestro escudo_

 _Ante las hermanas_

 _Ante la Vida_

 _Ante la Muerte_

 _Así sea, ahora y siempre._

Los círculos reaccionaron, el brillo escarlata inundo la habitación, el llanto del niño apareció con renovada fuerza, el circulo interno tomo la sangre del sacrificio con gusto, la mujer muerta cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, el hombre miro atento pero vio que los círculos no le hacían nada así que apunto su varita hacia el niño que lloraba por su madre, se río y le dijo unas palabras para lanzar el hechizo con el cual la gente le teme, pero vio como su magia asesina se movía por el aire a una velocidad muy lenta, ni siquiera llego al bebe, se detuvo en el aire y luego se dio vuelta de nuevo a su lanzador, este sorprendido y aterrado intento hacer algo, cualquier cosa, más solo fue inútil, recibió de lleno la magia asesina y su cuerpo se convirtió en ceniza y polvo negro, pero de este un miasma negro enfermizo con una parte del mismo verde asesino se manifestó segundos después de su caída, intento irse por la fuerza, violentamente se retorcía pero unas cadenas de un rojo escarlata se formaron del circulo exterior que brillaba de manera peligrosa y sanguinaria, atrapo la esencia, la contuvo y la devoro.

Por otro lado el cuerpo de la dama escarlata se vio envuelto por fuego del mismo rojo intenso, no había nada más que la magia pura sin adulterar, su alma de un rojo fuego carmesí se hallaba flotando suavemente sobre el bebe, se movía mansamente sobre este como si quisiera calmarlo, impedir que llore, el infante vio la extraña aparición y solo se río, estiro su manita para intentar atraparlo mientras el orbe solo escapaba de su agarre para volver una vez más a jugar con el infante, una suave voz hizo eco en el niño, este se detuvo y escucho atentamente, una mirada de sorpresa en su carita.

 _Harry, mi pequeño y dulce Harry…_

Entonces el circulo interior se vio cambiando su color la negro abismal cuando absorbió el alma del oscuro, un segundo después un segundo orbe de un color negro azabache con una que otra parte de un rojo escarlata profundo se manifestó, con lentitud se movió hacia el otro orbe, una vez uno frente al otro empezaron a danzar en el aire delante de la mirada atónita del bebe, no hizo un solo ruido de su sorpresa, ambos orbes del alma se movían al compas de los movimientos del otro, luego de danzar bajo el astro de la noche chocaron contra el bebe, ahora volvió a llorar con renovada fuerza, en su brazo se podía ver el origen de su martirio. Sangre, sangre carmesí y negra estaba serpenteando por su brazo, formaba líneas a un ritmo muy lento, con sumo cuidado como si fueran hechas por un artista, los patrones se estaban detallando, un estigma, un tatuaje se estaba formando a lo largo de su brazo derecho, una hoja negra, como la de un caballero desde el hombro hasta su muñeca, con cadenas que la atrapaban, pero lo más bello de este intrincado tatuaje eran las alas, que abrazaban a la cuchilla retenida y apresada, una negra, como la de un ángel que ha pecado contra su padre, cada pluma como eran como dagas afiladas y dañinas, maltratada y herida pero se notaba su poder, no teme, no vacila, si debe matar, lo hará, la otra en cambio no era como la de un ángel guardián, no era el blanco puro, era el rojo carmesí y el escarlata sus colores, se veía hermosa, solo eso podía describirla, pero una pluma era de un verde esmeralda profundo y bello, cargada de la voluntad, del ferviente y abrasador deseo de proteger…

 _Siempre te amare…y siempre te cuidare…_

 _Hasta que vuelva a despertar mi bebe…_

El niño dejo de llorar y lentamente se dejo llevar por la voz suave que solo él podía escuchar, cerraba sus ojitos para descansar, escucho la dulce voz de su madre, pero lo último que oyó fue una voz igual, pero de alguna manera era diferente…

 _Hasta que me llame, mi amo…_


End file.
